Homeless At Night
by SweetSuicide92
Summary: I'm not good at summaries... Bella and Rose are sisters, their homeless, they meet the Cullens. please read and review.


**HOMELESS AT NIGHT**

*****A.N - there is going to be times in this story where I jump through years and months. You have been warned.*****

**All Human**

*****September 27, 2005 - Colorado - NIGHT*****

Looking around, a 13 year old blonde girl spots someone, around her sister's size, walking out of the mall carrying four or five bags, so she runs up behind the girl, knocks her out, then grabs the bags and runs off.

A few minutes later the blonde finds her sister sitting underneath a tree with her eyes closed. Carrying the bags she walks up and sits down in front of her, while putting the bags besides the other girl.

The brunet opens her eyes to see her sister smiling at her, squinting her eyes a little, she asked "what are you smiling about?" the blonde replied "happy 12th birthday, Bells" while motioning to the bags by her.

Isabella took one of the bags, and started pulling the stuff out of it. After she looked through all of the bags she hugged her sister and said "thank you, Rosie". Rosalie looked up at the sky then back at Bella and told her "we should head back to the building, it looks like a storm is coming".

Once they got to the abandoned building, Bella laid her bags on the ground, by the ratty blanket that she uses at night and laid down. Rosalie lay down on the other ratty blanket that was next to her sister's while saying "goodnight, Bella" Bella replied "goodnight, Rosie".

*** September 28, 2005 - MORNING***

The next morning, Rosalie woke up and noticed that Bella was no where to be seen. So she got up and left the building to go look for her. About an hour later Rose sees Bella, running towards her with a small pixie girl running after her. Bella yelled "Rosie, run!"

Before Rosalie could do anything, she felt a guy put his arms around her, preventing her from moving. Then the girl caught Bella, while another guy just stood there watching them.

The girl told the guy "Edward, get the wallet that she took from me". Edward walked up to them, looked at the girl and asked her "where is it, Alice?" Alice replied "in her bag". As soon as Alice got her wallet back, she looked at the other guy and said "Emmett, keep a hold of her, we're going back to the house".

Emmett lifted Rosalie over his shoulder. Rosalie started pounding on his back while screaming "put me down!", while Edward picked Bella up, then they started walking to their car. Once their house came into view, Bella and Rosalie's mouths dropped open. Bella asked "this is your house?" Emmett just smirked and said "yup, big isn't it" Rosalie told them "big? It's huge!"

As they walked up the porch, the guys put Bella and Rosalie down. Edward opened the front door then waited for the others to go inside before him. When they got inside Alice called out "Carlisle, Esme!"

Walking down the stairs with Esme behind him, Carlisle asked "what is it?" then he saw two other kids and asked "who are they?" Emmett told them "how about we sit down first". So they walked to the living room and sat down, then Alice pointed at Bella and told them "this one, tried stealing my wallet, and when the blonde showed up she called her Rosie and to run".

Rose told her "it's Rosalie, but call me Rose, only my baby sister Isabella can call me Rosie, and she prefers the name Bella". After she said that Bella said "I'm not a baby!" Rose just stared at her with an eyebrow raised, so Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

Alice started smirking at Bella, when Edward saw this he said "don't worry Bella, Alice is the baby too". Alice glared at him and said "oh come on, I'm only two minutes younger than you!" Before Edward could say anything, Bella looked at Alice and asked "how old are you guys?"

Alice looked at Bella and told her "my brother Edward and I are twins and we're 12, Jasper is 13, Emmett is 14, Carlisle is 32 and Esme is 29, how old are you two?" Rose told them "Bella just turned 12 yesterday, and I'm 13".

Carlisle asked them "do you live around here?" Bella and Rose looked at each other. Than Rose said "we live a few miles away" Alice looked at Bella, and asked "why did you try to take my wallet?" Bella looked at Rose, then at Alice and said "I don't know, one moment I'm thinking of how hot you are, then the next I'm running with your wallet".

Alice started blushing, until Emmett blurted out "are you guys poor?", after he asked that Carlisle and Esme exclaimed "Emmett!" while Jasper smacked him upside the head. Esme told Bella and Rose "I'm sorry about my son" Rose told her "it's okay, don't worry about it" and Bella told them "and we are poor".

Carlisle looked to Esme than turned to Bella and Rose and asked "if your parents are okay with it, how would you two like to work here, we'll pay you of course, and you both can stay here while your working here" Rose asked "what would we have to do?" Esme told them "just help me and the kids around the house and help me with the garden".

Bella asked "how long would that be, us working here I mean, and when do we start?", Carlisle replied "only a month or two, if not three and tomorrow if you don't mind" Rosalie said "yeah, that would be great, and our parents won't care, as you can probably tell we don't exactly sit down and eat with each other".

Esme asked them "if you don't mind me asking, how long have it been since you both had a full meal?" Bella replied "well, the last time we ate was about two or three days ago".

After she said that Rosalie quickly looked at Bella then at Esme and said "she means it was two or three days since we all ate together". After Rose said that, Bella's stomach growled. Esme looked at Carlisle, then at the two girls and told them "if you want, you both can stay for dinner, we're ordering pizza".

Bella looked at Rose and asked "what do you think Rosie, can we stay?" Rose looked at Bella for a minute then looked at Esme and said "if you all don't mind, then we would love to stay for dinner".

Bella smiled at Rose and Esme and said "thank you, Mrs. Cullen". Esme told her "please call me Esme, and your welcome" Bella replied "sorry, Esme".

After they ate dinner Carlisle asked "Alice, will you show Bella and Rose around please?" Alice stood up and stuck her hand out for Bella while Rose had a hold of Bella's other hand.

Once Alice shown the house to them, she walked to a door and told them "this is the other guest bedroom, so one of you can sleep in here, while the other one can sleep in the room next to mine". After she said that Bella smirked and winked at Alice then said "I'll take the room next to yours, Alice".

Rose yawned and said "well, I'm going to bed, goodnight Alice, Bells" they replied "goodnight, Rose". Bella looked at Alice and said "I'm going to head to bed too, goodnight Alice" Alice told her "goodnight, Bella" Bella kissed Alice, and then ran inside the room that she's staying in. Alice stood there with her hand touching her lips.

As soon as Alice was in her room, she closed her door and started smiling, than she climbed into bed. That was the first night that Alice dreamed about Bella and Bella of Alice.

***** Four Months Later*****

"Do we have to leave?" Rosalie rolled her eyes again and said "for the tenth time, we have to go before anyone finds out about us and takes us away". Grabbing her bags off the floor, Bella asked "where are we even going anyways, and how are we going to get there?".

Rose walked out the broken door with Bella behind her, and told her "Phoenix, Arizona... and hitch hike I guess, unless you want to walk there" Bella just looked at Rose and said "hitch hike"

*****Five Years Later - Phoenix, May 23, 2010 - NIGHT*****

_**Bella, Alice, Edward 17, Jasper, Rosalie 18, Emmett 19**_*

After waiting for Rose to come back for a few minutes, Bella left the abandoned trailer that she and Rose have been staying in.

An hour later, not paying attention to where she's going, Bella wandered into a dead ended ally. Turning around, she bumped into someone, so she looked up and said "sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going". The guy smirked and replied "I was".

Bella squint her eyes a little before she started walking again.

As Bella was walking past him, the guy grabbed her right arm and pulled, causing her shoulder to come out of place. Bella started screaming until he covered her mouth with his hand.

Bella jerked her knee up, getting him in the groin, than started running. A few minutes later, the guy caught up to Bella and pushed her, making her fall to the ground, and started kicking, then he got on top of her and held her down with one hand while his other hand was over her mouth and started unbuttoning her shirt. The only time he stopped was when he was hit over the head, knocking him out.

Rose dropped the board, picked Bella up, and then started running back to the trailer. Once they got there, Rose got the first aid kit that she stole the month before and told Bella "stay still".

Once Rosalie had Bella cleaned up, she told her "I want us to go to Forks and find the Cullens". Bella looked at Rose in shock and asked "how do you know if they are in Forks?" Rosalie replied "I looked up the name Cullen at the library and found out that Carlisle is a doctor there, and I got the address to their house".

*****Forks - May 25 - Morning*****

While walking into a store, Bella and Rose started walking to the isle that had chips, someone bumped into Bella's right arm, causing her to cry out.

The woman looked up and said "I'm so sorry!" When the woman got a closer look she asked "Rosalie, Bella?" Bella looked up at the woman and asked "Esme?" making Esme gasp once she saw her face.

Esme stepped closer to Bella and asked "what happened?" Instead of answering, Bella looked away and Rose said "I'm sorry Esme, but we got to get going, we'll stop by your place tomorrow". Not waiting for an answer Rose and Bella started walking away.

Once Esme got to her house, she rushed inside with her bags. Esme went to the kitchen where Carlisle was and told him "I just saw Rose and Bella at the store", Carlisle looked over at her and asked "are you sure it was them? How are they?" So Esme told him about Bella and both her and Rose's reactions when she asked.

After talking, they called down their kids and told them about what happened. Alice stayed quiet, while the other kids were talking to each other. Edward looked over at Alice and asked "what is it, Alice?" she shook her head and replied "nothing, just thinking".

That night, Edward and Jasper were talking in the hallway of the hospital, waiting for Carlisle, when the hospital doors flew open. Then they saw Rosalie running with Bella unconscious and bloody. So Edward ran to get Carlisle, while Jasper ran to Rose and Bella.

As Jasper got up to them, Carlisle ran over with a gurney and had Rose put Bella on it and asked what happened. As they were running Rosalie told them "she got hit by a car!"

When they were in the waiting room, Edward told them "I'm going to call Esme, tell her what happened".

Thirty minutes later Esme, Alice and Emmett ran into the hospital and into Carlisle's office, than went over to Rose, Jasper and Edward. When they sat down Alice asked "what happened?" Rose asked "can it wait? I'll tell you guys when Carlisle gets here". Esme took Rose's hand and told her "of course".

Two hours later, Carlisle walked into his office and sat down behind his desk, looked at Rose and told her "Bella suffered from a collapsed lung, two broken ribs and a broken leg, she has some lacerations on her face and we had to reset her shoulder. Right now Bella is in a coma".

Rosalie started crying again and asked "when will she wake up?" Carlisle told her "it could be tomorrow, a few days; it really depends on Bella when she'll wake up". Carlisle than asked "if you don't mind me asking, what have you both been up to since the last time we saw you?"

Rosalie took a deep breath and said "I should start at the beginning, when we were six and seven we were in a car accident, our parents didn't make it. The bank sold our house. Since then, Bella and I have been homeless and stealing from people, food, money, clothes... anything we could get our hands on really."

"The day after Bella's twelfth birthday, she saw Alice walking with a wallet in her hand; she was going to use the money to get us some thicker blankets. But we were caught, started working for you guys. We left because I didn't want the cops to find us, we hitch hiked to Phoenix. Bella had a fit because it was too far from Alice".

"A few days ago Bella was walking, she was looking for me and wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she ended up at an ally." Rose stopped talking for a minute then continued "A guy was behind her, she tried to go around him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Bella kneed him in the groin and started running, he caught her then he started kicking her. I happened to come around the corner and saw him on top of her trying to take her shirt off, so I picked a board up and hit him over the head with it".

"I grabbed Bella and took her to the abandoned trailer that we've been staying in, cleaned her up, than told her that I looked you guys up at the library, and I wanted us to go to Fork to find you guys. We were coming here when she got hit, you guys know the rest".

Three weeks later, Rosalie was sleeping by Bella's hospital bed when she felt someone's hand moving her hair back. Looking up Rose exclaimed "Bella!" when she saw that Bella was awake, she grabbed a cup of water and held it up to her lips so she could drink some, than buzzed Carlisle into the room.

Half an hour later, Carlisle walked into his office where Rose and his family were waiting. He sat down and told them "Bella is going to be fine, but right now her vocal cords isn't working properly, so she wont be able to talk for awhile, she'll stay here tonight for observation. Tomorrow when she's out, you both can stay with us"

*****One Month Later*****

While Carlisle was at the hospital, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Esme was gone, Bella and Alice was the only two at the house.

Bella was in her room reading when she heard a knock on her door. She got off her bed and walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Alice. Bella opened the door wider to let her in; they both walked over to Bella's bed and sat down.

Alice took a deep breath, looked Bella in the eyes and told her "I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to react... from the moment that I saw you, I started to have a crush on you, and when you kissed me, I started to fall for you. When you and Rose left I thought that the feelings would go away, but they didn't, the feelings just grew... what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you".

After a few minutes, Bella still didn't do anything so Alice stood up and started walking to the door. Just as she had her hand on the doorknob, she felt a hand on her other arm so she turned around. Bella moved her left arm around Alice's waist while she moved her right arm around Alice's neck, her hand into her hair than kissed her. When Bella pulled back she looked into Alice's eyes and told her "I love you too, Alice". Alice started smiling, after a few seconds later Alice leaned in and kissed her.

*****Read and Review, please*****

***A.N - this is my first Twilight fanfic... ever, and first time posting anything on here… reviews, good or bad, helps me know if u guys liked this and how I could make my stories better***


End file.
